


She's Not There

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Introspection, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They chase one another as if one-hundred years has no meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not There

______________________

She doesn’t know the power she holds.

Not just as one of noble blood, but as a woman. Byakuya meets her feline eyes, the sunlight glinting off them in a hypnotic way; her eyes are deadlier than the sharpest blade. The strength in her hands is deceptive. There are many in the Seireitei that would gladly give their life for her, whether she asks it or not. Byakuya knows she would never request such a thing from anyone. But they would either way.

Once, he would have, too.

Byakuya swings Senbonzakura, and the cloth binding it rips to pieces. Harmless. And although it’s been more than one-hundred years since he’s seen her, Byakuya knows Yoruichi is not. She rises, slowly, the muscles in her thighs flexing, shoulders tense.

They look at each other from opposite sides of the bridge, Ichigo, unconscious, draped over her back. He cannot see Rukia’s frightened face, his gaze only for the woman before him. Her words are spoken in a growl. He despises the haughty grin on her lips.

“Have you even once beat me in a game of chase the devil?”

Something within him bubbles, like a pot of oil on a fire. He hopes the heat of it burns through his words.

“Shall we try again?”  
_____________________

He remembers each and every day she trained him.

“One hundred nine, one hundred ten,” she counts off, strolling around him, dark arms crossed. Her golden eyes peer at him, unblinking, searching for any flaw in his stance. Byakuya stands in the Kuchiki courtyard, a wooden sword in hand. Each slice he makes creates small ripples in the air.

While she circles him, he eyes the red hair tie dangling from her fingers. She sees him looking and grins. “Only fifty more,” she teases, “and you can have it back!”

Yoruichi Shihouin is a scant few years older than he – already a member of the Gotei 13 , and quickly rising in the ranks. He has no doubt she will soon become a Captain. She is naturally talented, surpassing each and every one of his efforts with ease. It infuriates him.

Byakuya grits his teeth and swings his sword harder.  
____________________________

When the training is over, she hands him his hair tie and he snatches it, huffing.

As he ties his hair up, away from his sweaty neck, she retrieves two canteens of water and four rice cakes. She sits beside him on the patio, leaning back on one hand, stuffing a rice cake into her mouth with the other. He cringes at her display.

Yoruichi quirks an eyebrow. “What?”

Byakuya wipes the fallen bits of rice from his cheek. “Your manners are terrible. Chew with your mouth closed, at least!”

She rolls her golden eyes and stuffs a rice cake into his mouth. He chokes and sputters.

Byakuya spits it out, coughing, thumping his chest. He hates the way his eyes water. “You’re impossible,” he grouses hoarsely.

She finishes her rice and wipes her hands on her clothing. She leans forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “You’re right, but that’s why you like me so much!”

He harrumphs and kicks the ground, dirt building a dusty cloud.

Her hand comes to rest on his shoulder, fingertips grazing his throat. He looks to her, unsure if he should be surprised or grateful. This tenderness is foreign.

“Don’t stop training, okay? Even those with natural talent have to hone it. You’ll make a fine Captain someday, Byakuya.”

Byakuya is about to say something before she rises, as if nothing has happened, and her arrogant grin is back. “Now, give me fifty push-ups, and we’ll call today’s session over.”

__________________________________

Ebb. Flow. Inhale. Exhale.

They dance around one another with ease, as if she hasn’t been gone one-hundred years, long enough to bring sadness to his eyes and seriousness to her face. They’re no longer young.  He doesn’t know what they are, now.

He wants to kill her. Byakuya can’t name why, because it doesn’t matter, because everything is going to hell either way. Her reappearance has roused something within him, something close to regret, but hotter, stickier. The feeling clings to his ribs.

They chase one another as if one-hundred years has no meaning.

_______________________  
The world flies by in one shapeless blur, full of colors.

He has eyes only for the woman ahead, leaping easily through the treetops, her feet barely touching the branches. Byakuya concentrates on the color of her hair, a slash of violet against the greens and browns of the forest, like flowers blooming among weeds.

The sunlight glints off her golden eyes, and she taunts him, waving his red hair tie above her head. Byakuya sets his jaw, ignores the pain in his side, and goes faster, so fast he can barely hear his own heartbeat.

But she’s always ahead of him. Just barely out of reach.

Suddenly she hurtles toward the earth, landing without effort, to speed away and through the trees. He darts just behind her, dodging trunks and branches, shrubbery and gnarled roots. Months ago, he would have tripped on every one of them, but he’s improving, thanks to her, though Byakuya never says it.

Her laughter thunderclaps around them, echoing through the woods, yet he chases on, sweat pouring and wetting his clothes.  
Suddenly, she vanishes.

Byakuya veers to a stop, panting, gaze darting everywhere in search for her. The forest is thick and sunlight barely pierces the canopy far above. Moss coats fallen trees and ancient rocks; he’s never been this deep into the woods before.

“Yoruichi?”

His voice echoes. Nearby, he can hear the hiss of a waterfall.

Byakuya spins around and searches the treetops, their branches empty save for birds and leaves. He licks salty droplets of sweat from his upper lip. He quells his panic with frustration.

“This isn’t amusing, Shihouin! Come out this instant!”

A bird screeches and soars away behind him, making him jump in surprise. He glares at it as it flies up and away.

Byakuya sits on the mossy ground, pulling twigs from his dark hair, cursing beneath his breath. “This is pointless, Yoruichi. I tire of your games. I promised my grandfather I’d be back within the hour!”

No one answers. Byakuya’s heart begins to flutter. He looks around for a landmark, but everything looks the same; green and mossy.  
Byakuya is about to hurl a rock in anger before she appears before him once more, so suddenly he nearly falls onto his back.

Yoruichi laughs merrily.

“I got you there, didn’t I? Who would have thought, the great heir of the Kuchiki clan, scared of becoming lost in the forest! I could navigate these woods blindfolded, Little Byakuya!”

Byakuya throws the rock at her, grinding his teeth as Yoruichi dodges it gracefully. He hates her smug grin.

“Quiet! I only became lost because you led me so far in! My grandfather will hear of this!”

Yoruichi only chuckles, running a few dark fingers through her hair. In the other hand dangles his hair tie. She lifts it before his face and waves it.

“Next time I may just leave you! At least you now know to pay attention to your surroundings. Catch me if you can, Byakuya!”

Yoruichi leaps to a branch far above, back to him, smiling from over one shoulder. It’s softer, and there’s a look in her eyes Byakuya can’t name. She disappears farther down the path. Byakuya chases after her.

He never catches her. She leaves before he can.  
____________________________________  
Byakuya finally catches her.

Senbonzakura cuts through her, past flesh and muscle and bone, her blood spraying in a wide arc. He feels flecks of it against his face. Byakuya doesn’t even blink.

Her eyes break.

Then, her hand comes to rest upon his arm, like it did so many years ago, her smile crashing into him. _Good,_ it says to him, _you’ve improved. But not enough, even still._

His gaze follows her to the rooftop, standing there like some victor of an ancient war, hair flowing in the wind. She would be beautiful if she weren’t cradling the Kurosaki brat in her arms, he thinks.

“I’ll make him stronger than you in three days,” she promises, feline eyes challenging him, “chase after me if you wish. But The Flash Goddess Yoruichi won’t be caught by the likes of you!”

She’s gone, but the sticky feeling in his chest remains long after.

They can never go back. 


End file.
